A Glimpse of Paradise
by inordi.len
Summary: When Ichimaru Gin died, He took away with him a part of Hitsugaya taicho.
1. Chapter 1 Remnants of The Past

**Summary:** When Ichimaru died he took away with him a part of hitsugaya taicho.

**A/N: **Ah, people this is my first fanfic. and it so happened to be yaoi. :D please help me out, okay? First part is kinda short but it'll get longer, I promise! Reviews and comments are appreciated. ^^

**Disclaimer: **For the record, I do not own Bleach nor do I claim any of it's rights

A Glimpse Of Paradise

PROLOGUE:

[[Hitsugaya's POV]]

All he can remember is that hand. Hitsugaya was firmly gripping that hand as if his whole life depended on it. Like that hand meant everything for him. He was trying all his might to hold to a thing that was slowly slipping from his grasp…and then he was falling.

He woke up covered in sweat. Not remembering anything from his dreams except for that warm hand reaching for him. Holding him tightly. Trying desperately not to let him go.

"Huh." He shook his head. "I guess I've been working too hard."

CHAPTER 1

Remnants of The Past

He sighed. As usual, Rangiku, his vice captain, is out. Probably drinking herself to oblivion again. He sighed again and tried to reach a file a top a bookcase. He suddenly stopped, remembering a similar scenario such as this playing in his head.

THE PAST

He was trying to reach for that stack. Who in his right mind would place such an important file in such a place? Wouldn't it normally be placed in front if his desk? Maybe someone's playing a trick on him. Damn it. He could always get Rangiku to reach it for him but his pride wouldn't allow that. There's no way he's going to ask help just to_ reach_ something. He always gets it done by himself. He always prove them wrong. When he was merely inches away from reaching that stack of file, somebody took it there.

"Maa, Maa, 'itsugaya taicho, you look like yer not 'aving any fun."

"Ichimaru? What are you doing here?" He looked up to face the sly slant eyed fox-faced taicho of the 3rd division.

"Ne, I'm visitin' my fav'rite taicho,"

Give me that!" I shouted. Desperately trying to reach for the file in the tall man's hand. Everyone seems to enjoy annoying him. And Ichimaru was no exception to that. Actually, he's the most annoying person there is.

"Ya want t'is? What are ya willing to give for t'is, Snowy-chan?"

"Don't call me that, you bastard. Get the hell outta here!" How could Kira stand this annoying fox?

"Ya don't need t'is anymore, Snowy chan?" Ichimaru waved the stack of papers in front of my face. His grin growing wider.

""I thought ya needed my 'elp. You were so worked up over getting it." I looked up to his grinning face. Damn that infuriating grin.

"I don't need help! I'm capable on my own, give me that!" Hitsugaya glared at him.

"Say please, Snowy-chan."

"Just fucking hand it over!" Hitsugaya's glared intensified.

"Tsk. Tsk. You really need a li'l lesson on being 'olite, Snowy-chan."

[[Gin's POV]]

"Don't call me that!" The child prodigy shouted.

Ichimaru loves it when the child prodigy is pissed. His flushed innocent face contrasting with his unruly white hair is so cute that Ichimaru can't help

but tease him more.

"Perhaps t'is could help improve yer manners," He took a chaste kiss on the prodigy's forehead.

"What was that for? You bastard!" The prodigy flushed deeper. And all Ichimaru could do was laugh. The 10th division taicho is truly interesting.

"Consider that, my farewell kiss, 'itsugaya taicho." He gave the stack of files to the flustered prodigy and went for the door, leaving the Hitsugaya speechless and flustered.

"I - I'll get you for this, Ichimaru!"

Ichimaru chuckled. All his life, all he thought about was deceit and power but when it comes to the 10th division taicho, things tend to be a li'l different.

There's something about the child that makes him want to protect instead of destroy. To care instead of to hurt. To monopolize him. To make the prodigy his own property.

And that's what he should avoid at all cost, isn't it? To have something he cherish to this level has got to be dangerous. This _obsession _ has got to stop.

His thirst for power has got to come first always. There's no room for distraction. 'itsugaya taicho must not come first, _Aizen-sama_ should. And that's why Ichimaru must betray what he cherish the most.

He must forget the warmth that 'itsugaya taicho makes him feel. He have to finish this once and for all_._

Besides,_ Aizen_ would be even more pissed if he found out about my attachment to the 10th division taicho. And _that guy_, unlike this small one, doesn't look cute when pissed.

Ichimaru will have to leave…


	2. Chapter 2 After He Left

**A/N:** Okay. Here's Part 2 of the story. It has a long way to go but please bear with it! Uhm..I added a onesided Hitsugaya x Rangiku pairing here. This was after Ichimaru's death. And our little Shiro-chan seems to be denying his attraction for that fox faced hottie. I really tried to be in character but I guess I suck at that. Help me out, give me some reviews. ^^

**Disclaimer: **For the record, I do not own Bleach nor do I claim any of it's rights

CHAPTER 2

After He Left

PRESENT DAY

[[Hitsugaya's POV]]

Whether Hitsugaya would admit it or not, Ichimaru's death shook him up. Yes, he should be angry. Yes, he should loathe the two-faced traitor. But he can't find any of this feelings inside him. Instead, He was mourning Ichimaru's death more than anyone. Somehow, he felt like some part of him was missing. That somehow, that bastard Ichimaru took something away from him. That somehow he was incomplete without Ichimaru.

How could he allow this to happen to him? To actually have his feelings invested on somebody? On a _guy_? What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he missing the stupid taunting? The creepy flirting? Why was he feeling this way for _Ichimaru_ of all people!

"Hitsugaya taicho, are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yes. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look like you could murder somebody this instant,"

Was I? Did I really look like that? That I somehow want to kill Ichimaru for making me feel like this and then suddenly leaving me? What is this? Is this regret? Is this pain? Is this mourning? If it is, then he goddamn don't want any of it.

He's Hitsugaya taicho, for god's sake! He should be used to death. Ichimaru's passing shouldn't bother him.

"There you go again. You were a bit out of it again, Hitsugaya taicho. Why don't you leave this work up to me. You go home and have some rest,"

'Huh. I thought this day would never come. Rangiku actually working. Must be a miracle." Matsumoto smiled faintly with what he said.

"Nah. It's no miracle. I'm just worried about you. Besides, I need a li'l distraction too. He was, after all, a dear friend."

Hitsugaya felt like somebody poured cold water in him. How could he be so insensitive to his vice captain. Of course, Rangiku would feel sad after losing Ichimaru. They were childhood friends, weren't they? They were close childhood friends.

...Or was it more than that?

What does he care if Ichimaru's going out with Rangiku? And why was he getting angry?

Why does the thought of _him_ going out with Rangiku bother him this much?

He gritted his teeth.

"You'll probably just mess it up. You go home and rest, Matsumoto." He nearly shouted.

"Ne, Hitsugaya-kun, I'm serious this time. I'll help you."

"No. I can do this on my own. I can manage even if I'm alone…"

[[Rangiku's POV]]

She sighed.

The 10th division taicho seems to be in a bad mood lately and she knows why…It must have hurt him too. Not just Gin's betrayal. But also his death.

She can't blame the child prodigy. Gin has a way of attracting people in. If only Hitsugaya-kun could like her the way she likes him, she'd be really happy.

There was a time when she used to deny her attraction towards the younger taicho but she just can't help it anymore. She knows of the troubles they were going to face if they ever get together. The age gap alone was enough reason for her to back down. Besides, for the younger taicho, everything between him and Matsumoto was work. Pure professional work. And 'cause of that, she didn't do anything to get him. She tried to stay away but that distance didn't dampen her feelings for him.

She was contented with watching him from afar, hoping every single day that the child prodigy would realize what she felt and actually start liking her back. She was willing to wait for him too, even if it meant more alcoholic drinks to drown out her desire.

But what she didn't expect was Gin butting in.

Gin has his ways with girls. _and boys. _Damn him. How could he lure the most important person in her life? How could he take him away from her? And look at what all his teasing has done. Hitsugaya's alone. Broken and alone. Pining for something he can no longer have.

She would kill just to see the spark in Hitsugaya's eyes when he's looking at Gin. If only Hitsugaya could look at her like that.

Hitsugaya, himself, probably doesn't even notice it. But she knows him more than anyone else. Probably even more than Hinamori. She knows that when he glares at that grinning face, there's warmth emitting from him. That there's a tinge of softness in him reserved only for Gin. That even though he's pissed, he's still happy that Gin could spare a little time just to be with him.

She sighed. She really needed to drink something.

(A few hours later...)

Huh. She's not even drunk yet. A bit tipsy but it won't last. She better check on him if he's doing alright by his own.

"You still here?" She asked no one in particular.

"Yeah. I was waiting for you, Rangiku." She wasn't really expecting an answer but she got it nonetheless.

"And why was that, Hitsugaya taicho?" She tried her hardest to smile at him.

"I – I'm sorry about a while ago. I was rude an-"

"Nah. Don't worry yourself too much over that,"

"I know that! It's just that – I've been thinking about, you know, _him._" He blushed and turned to face the wall abruptly.

"Gin wouldn't have wanted you to be sad, Hitsugaya taicho"

"Sad? Who's sad? I'm not sad. There's no way I'd be sad for that sick bastard!"

And even though he sounded alright, Matsumoto knew that he was hurting. And the knowledge that the one she loves is hurting because of someone else, hurts her more. Trying not to cry, she enveloped the small child in her arms.

[[Hitsugaya's POV]]

Hitsugaya relaxed in Matsumoto's arms. Imagining it was someone else hugging him. Imagining that he was still alive. That he is somehow still with him.

But reality in the form of big boobs, hits him hard. It was hard to pretend it was Ichimaru holding him.

"Hitsugaya-kun, there's no need to deny it,"

"That's where you're wrong, Rangiku. I couldn't care less if he's dead. He's a traitor. He deserved it. He deserved to die." And even though he

meant what he said, the tears just wouldn't stop flowing.

"Damn it, Matsumoto. Let me go. I can't breathe." Hitsugaya was struggling with her tight hug. Why did she have to be so damn s_ympathetic_?

"Let go already! I don't need your fucking sympathy!" He shoved her hard and ran.

He ran with all his might.

Ran until he could no longer hear the sounds of someone calling his name.

He ran not caring what direction he would go. He ran with his tears blinding him.

He ran, not wanting the whole world to know that he was he was crying for a man that was no longer there.

He ran until he was out of breath. He ran while thinking of him - his scent, his attitude, his accent. His grinning face.

And just as he was savoring Ichimaru's handsome face, He fell and hit something hard. Then there was black…


End file.
